


I Have To Keep You Safe

by WhenBirdsFly



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 02:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5188142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhenBirdsFly/pseuds/WhenBirdsFly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin and Michael are stuck after a job gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Have To Keep You Safe

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I wrote earlier this year that I posted on tumblr, but I thought I'd post it on here as well.

“Get down!” Michael yelled as he pulled Gavin into cover. “Shit, shit shit, this job wasn’t supposed to go like this, Geoff said it was easy.” Michael mumbled as he checked Gavin and himself for injuries. “Any luck contacting anyone, boi?”

“I’ve got nothing, all the coms must be down, we’re in this alone boi.” Gavin tried not to let the fear show in his eyes. Out of the two of them he was usually the one to freak out in any given situation, but Michael seemed pretty scared right now. It was all Gavin could do to remain calm, as Michael sat trying to think of a plan.

“Okay, they have us surrounded so we need a distraction.” Michael said as he searched his pockets, “Fuck, okay, I don’t have any explosives left, what do you have Gav?”

Gavin held up his guns, both with only half a clip of ammo left in each. “I didn’t bring anything else because I thought it was just an empty warehouse.”

Michael briefly peaked his head around the wall they were taking cover behind and swore, “God dammit, this’ll last us a minute if we’re lucky and they look like they’re about to start closing in.” his voice rushed and low, giving way to the panic he normally kept well hidden. 

Michael turned back to Gavin and dragged him further into the shadows, holding him close, both men breathing heavily, trying to come to terms with their situation.

“Michael” Gavin murmured, turning his head to speak into Michael’s ear, “there’s no way out Michael, it’ll be okay, we knew this would happen eventually.” Gavin squeezed Michael’s hand, trying to be as reassuring as he could about their inevitable death.

“No, Gavin, this isn’t supposed to happen like this, this was just supposed to be an everyday job. This is bullshit. I was supposed to keep you safe, I have to keep you safe!” Michael whispered into Gavin’s ear, pulling him impossibly closer, hoping to mask how much his body was shaking with fear. Not fear for himself of course, dying was never something he had been afraid of, but fear for Gavin. He had promised Geoff he would keep Gav safe, he’d promised himself.

Gavin scoffed before turning and facing Michael, their two bodies pressed as close as possible into the shadows. “Don’t be ridiculous, I can take care of myself, I’m not a child.”

Michael was about to protest and point out their current situation when they heard voices coming closer. The two boys locked eyes and both exchanged a whispered “I love you”, before they closed their eyes, braced against the wall for whatever was about to come round the corner.

A large explosion shook the building, knocking them both to the ground, but not harming them. The voices they had heard before stopped and it was deathly quiet, apart from the ringing in their ears.

“Alright boys, play times over, we have work to do.” Geoff’s voice called from the direction of the explosion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought. x


End file.
